jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Lapis
is a female Russian Blue Jewelpet who represents The Destruction of Evil. Appearance Lapis is a blueish-grey Russian Blue cat with cyan inner ears and a slender body. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of lapis lazuli and she wears a golden beaded bracelet on her left paw and a golden collar with a large, tear-shaped lapis jewel attached to it. In Jewelpet, her bracelet becomes dark purple after she is cursed by Dian. Charm form Lapis' charm form is hexagon-shaped. It's mostly colored aqua blue with yellow beads and a yellow lapis lazuli-shaped gem in the center. Personality Lapis tends to be portrayed as one of the more mature and snarkier Jewelpets. Skills In Jewelpet, she can sense whether someone is good or evil, as seen when she first meets Dian. History Jewelpet She is one of the Jewel Eight. She is the only member of the group to win against Rinko and her friends in the Jewel Games, making her a permanent part of Dian's group. King joins her, being in love with her, but they both manage to escape Dian later in the series. Jewelpet Twinkle She appears in the sports festival episode and tells Ruby what will happen to her in the event. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! She runs her own bar, known for having a more mature and sophisticated atmosphere than other bars around. The members of the Decoranain in particular favor this bar, especially Coal, Io and Kaiser. At one point, Blue also attends her bar as well as Opal (when she is cursed by Kaiser). ''Jewelpet Happiness'' She becomes possessed by the Red Moon. She used to be in a relationship with the school nurse, whom she creates a Magic Gem with. She is in the background in the other seasons. Gallery Happy-kingu1.jpg|King & Lapis. f0201590_1815785.jpg|Lapis' concept for the first series. razuri_28.gif|Lapis after being awakened. jewelpet2.jpg|Lapis holding King's paw. 642056_1310284511862_200_190.jpg|Lapis laying down. Copy of Lapis Jewel Pet Kitty Cat cute cure cat Jewel Pet (3).jpg|Lapis with a yellow nose. (Mistake) chara28_lapislazuli (1).jpg|Lapis the russian blue cat. LAPISUSUSU.jpg|Lapis eating. IMG_1583.JPG|Nervous Lapis. LAPISIS.jpg|Lapis standing. LAPASS.jpg|Happy Lapis. LPAIS.jpg|Lapis doing her Jewelflash. hqdefault (2).jpg|Red-eyed Lapis. HQDEFAULT4.jpg|Lapis in Lady Jewelpet. HQDEFUALALALA.jpg|Lapis' eye color changing to red. Jewelpet.full.453921.jpg|Lapis in the 15th DVD cover of the first series. LAPISEEEEEEEEE.jpg|Lapis laying in roses. LAPISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Lapis' mouth. LAPISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.jpg|Lapis with red eyes because of the Red Moon. LAPISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.jpg|Lapis' red eyes glow. LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPIS.jpg|Lapis' red eyes glow to the Red Moon. LAAAAAPIS.jpg|Lapis & Kaiser. LAAAAAAAAAAAAAPIS.jpg|Lapis & the Red Moon. LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPISU.jpg|A Lapis card. LAAAAAAAAAAAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.jpg|Lapis in the ending sequence of Jewelpet Happiness. 17.png|Lapis looking at the stars. image002 (2).jpg|Lapis is writing. 508935-episode-34-screenshot-059-thumb.jpg|Lapis' eye. 6666p.jpg|Lapis with her Jewel Pod. Jewelpet.full.453923.jpg|Lapis on the 16th DVD cover from the first series. Bp143kjCcAA5Z0J.jpg|Lapis. 1599498_320237111501956_642377149397798375_o.jpg|Lapis dancing with the others. image@.jpg|Introduction of Lapis. lapi33s.jpg|Cursed Lapis begging. e6de01ac.jpg|Lapis in a winter outfit. happy 34.jpg Trivia *Lapis's jewel motif is the lapis lazuli, a relatively rare semi-precious stone that has been prized since antiquity for its intense blue colour. References Category:Cats Category:Jewel Eight Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Magical Blue Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Feline